The Dragonborn And Moon Sugar
by BlakeyBoy
Summary: The Khajiit named Kaydan only finds himself in trouble when he is thrust into the land of Skyrim as the Dovahkiin, or dragonborn. The pressures seem to weigh on him a bit much. How could a thieving moon sugar addict ever defeat Alduin? Answer: He probably couldn't. (A Oneshot)


Khajiit weren't normally known for their honor, bravery, or acts of valor. Most were just stereotyped as dirty thieves addicted to the sweet nectar Moon Sugar, and for the most part, that was true. The feline Dovahkiin Kaydan, however, was no such thing. Although skilled in the art of spilling blood, he was no cretin. All of his actions were justified, and his enemies were given a fair chance in battle. Well, at least that's how things went down in his mind...

"Filthy pickpocket! I'll have your head!" Kaydan was no stranger to having a blade to his throat, but being caught by such a low-level enforcer was new to him. "Are you not afraid?" the Whiterun Guard questioned, obviously perplexed.

"Kaydan kneels to no man, especially the ones who ensure he sleeps in the cold," the cat vigorously spat.

"Huh, funny you should say that. You want to know why we don't let your kind into the holds?" the guard viciously kneed the Khajiit in the stomach, forcing him to drop the flawless jewels he had cradled in his paws. "That's why. Now get up, you have a sentence to serve," just as the enforcer turned away, Kaydan unsheathed his dagger. A dull glint from the steel reflected in his feline eyes. Whiterun's protector never expected a violent attack from such a petty criminal, nor did he have time to give the other guards wind of the murderer. A gruesome, bloody scene unfolded before him, yet he wasted no time in stealing the guard's clothes as a disguise. Even though he was in the enemy's uniform, he still thought it best to leave.

Upon his exit, several guards eyed him over. Most ignored him after a first glance, but one keen archer caught on.

"Murderer! The khajiit killed Baldir!" a longbow was quickly raised and an arrow released. Blast! What had given him away? Flicking his tail in rage, it finally occurred to him; Guards don't have tails. Well, no time to waste lurching over past mistakes, he had to escape! With a mighty bellow, the dragon's tongue escaped from his jowels. The shout Unrelenting Force sent the archer flying from her perch and onto the cobblestone below, painting it a gory shade of crimson. Readying a firebolt in one hand and a dwarven mace in the other, he prepared himself for a fight.

Five guards, each one carrying a bow, sword, and protective armor; a daunting task for even hardened adventurers. He had to decide his attack plan hastily.

"You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her pe-" a guard that attempted a peaceful arrest was quickly reduced to a pile of ash as Kaydan released a firebolt. The other four scattered, preparing their bows for a ranged assault. It was to no avail, as the Khajiit was too quick, catching up to and bludgeoning two before they could even draw back their weapons. He quickly turned his attention to the immediate threat, a fast Nord guard approaching with a warhammer. When he missed completely, the steel embedded itself into the soft dirt. Kaydan released his mace and proceeded to maul the man with his bare hands. When the Nord's face was sufficiently unrecognizable, he glanced over to the only remaining enforcer, a female Dark Elf.

"You won't best me, cat!" she bellowed, raising her sword. "There are too many of us!" the cryptic sentence echoed as several dozen guards poured out of the main entryway to Whiterun. She was correct, as there were too many to face alone. Kaydan pulled a small flask from his pocket and gulped it down, instantly disappearing. The guards were stunned. No one had expected the sneaky murderer to have an invisibility potion. Amidst all the confusion, he managed to slip away from the empire's grasp.

Upon the return of the Dragonborn, most thought it was a blessing, the gods having sent Skyrim a new protector. The more trouble the Dovahkiin caused, however, the more those same people began to look at it as a curse. As mentioned, in Kaydan's mind, everything he did was purposeful and justified. However, I guess moon sugar can do that to you.

A full week later when Kaydan was finally down from his high, he bashfully approached Whiterun in a timid nature with the intention of turning himself in. However, on approach, he saw a grisly murder scene unfold before him. Ri'Saad's caravan had been slaughtered completely. 'No Cats' had been inscribed on the tents with Khajiit blood, and a mass genocide and exodus was now ensuing. When he was still on the sugar, Kaydan had no idea what mayhem he could cause. Now he knew. The events that occurred that day were all a blur to him. However, the steel arrow that pierced his skull just a few seconds later was crystal clear.

Dead on the ground, the irresponsible Dragonborn was now accountable for the possible extinction of his race, all because of a little Moon Sugar. Don't do drugs, kids...


End file.
